Soonhoon Drabble
by shmnlv
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Yang jihoon tau esok harinya ia sudah berjalan dikoridor di gandeng Soonyoung. . SOONHOON. HOZI. SOONYOUNGXJIHOON. DRABBLE. SVT. BL.
1. Chapter 1

PACAR SIAPA?

.

shmnlv

.

SOONHOON DRABBLE

.

A/n

Satu lagi drabble gajelas dari saya. ini sudah di publish di wattpad.

Jangan bash saya karena cerita ini jelek hehe..

Kritik saran yang membangun diterima. Selamat membaca..

.

.

'Jangan seperti itu bodoh!'

'Ey.. tapi hyung suka kan? lihat.. lihat hyung tersenyum..'

Jihoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang yang bercanda tak jauh darinya. Mereka Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Dan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Mingyu itu bisa dibilang kekasih Jihoon, dulu. Dan Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya.

Jujur saja Jihoon iri pada Wonwoo yang sekarang mendapat atensi Mingyu lebih banyak. Jihoon ingat sekali kalau dulu Mingyu itu bahkan tak bisa lepas dari sampingnya. Wonwoopun begitu, sebagai teman satu-satunya mereka sudah seperti anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Tapi sekarang, Jihoon malah merasa ia hidup sendiri.

Tidak sepenuhnya sih, karena ya biasanya—

"Jangan melamun!"

—biasanya anak ini selalu datang dan menemaninya. Namanya Soonyoung, anak baru, masuk sekitar empat bulan lalu tapi sudah mengenal sekolah beserta segala isinya lebih dari pada Jihoon yang sudah dua tahun lebih disini.

"Mingyu itu dulu kekasihmu ya?"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung, ia mendapati pemuda itu ikut memperhatikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo seperti yang dilakukannya. Ia memilih mengabaikan Soonyoung. Soonyoung itu selalu pintar memulai pembicaraan, tapi kadang-kadang kata yang ia keluarkan lebih kejam dari pembunuhan. Membahas soal mantan kekasih, bukannya itu sangat kejam?

"Oh, bukan ya.. jadi Wonwoo yang kekasihmu?" Tanya Soonyoung tidak puas karena belum mendapat jawaban dari Jihoon.

"Diam!"

Soonyoung berdecak, "Aku kan hanya bertanya.. lalu yang mana kekasihmu?"

Jihoon menatap jengkel sementara Soonyoung balik menatapnya sok polos dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Jihoon, jadi yang mana kekasihmu?"

Jihoon menatap geram, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Soonyoung tepat didepan mukanya, "Kau! Kau, bodoh! Kau kekasihku!"

Jihoon bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan langkah menghentak. Soonyoung sendiri sudah tersenyum bodoh karena berhasil menggoda Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie tunggu aku!"

Dan satu lagi yang lupa Jihoon ceritakan, Soonyoung itu kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya sejak dua bulan lalu.

END

Review please?


	2. Pernyataan

Pernyataan..

.

Shmnlv

.

SOONHOON

.

 _Yang meminta sequel maupun cerita bagaimana mereka berakhir jadi sepasang kekasih, angkat tangan! xD_

.

Enjoy

.

"Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, cukup panggil aku Soonyoung. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Jihoon menatap malas pada anak baru didepan kelas yang tersenyum menyebalkan. Tidak tau ya kalau dia itu baru saja putus cinta, anak baru ini malah menebar senyum lebar, menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Jihoon. Lee haksaeng, angkat tanganmu!"

Jihoon berdecak. Ia cukup menyesali bangku disampingnya yang kosong karena si pemilik memilih pindah sekolah seminggu yang lalu.

"Lee haksaeng, angkat tanganmu!"

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya malas-malasan. Ia sempat melihat tatapan anak baru itu yang berbinar, kontras sekali dengan wajah masam Jihoon.

"Nah kau bisa duduk disana."

Anak baru itu duduk disampingnya, menyapanya dengan nada riang yang menyebalkan. Setelahnya Jihoon tau hidupnya tak akan tenang lagi.

.

"Wah.. perpustakaan disini bagus juga. Apa kau sering kesini Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon menatap malas.

Jihoon-ie? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua jam lalu dan Jihoon disini hanya sedang tidak beruntung dan menjadi pemandunya untuk mengenal sekolah. Sok akrab sekali anak baru ini.

"Apa perpustakaan buka tiap hari?"

"Hm.."

"Apa-"

"Berhenti bertanya dan hanya dengarkan penjelasanku, bodoh!" Bentak Jihoon.

—dan Jihoon sedikit -ingat, sedikit- merasa bersalah saat senyum di wajah Soonyoung menghilang.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie, tidak makan?."

Sejak hari dimana ia membentak Soonyoung diperpustakaan, Jihoon berpikir anak baru itu akan menjauhinya. Tapi salah, Soonyoung bahkan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan Jihoon selalu mendapat tatapan buruk dan mematikan dari tiap siswa setiap ia membentak Soonyoung yang tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Jihoon jadi iri karena keberadaan Soonyoung yang beberapa bulan saja sudah berhasil merebut semua atensi murid ketimbang dirinya yang sudah dua tahun disini.

"Jangan ikuti aku Kwon!"

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon mendengus. "Aku bosan dengan tatapan semua orang tiap kau bersamaku."

"Abaikan saja. Mereka hanya tidak tau kalau aku menyukaimu." Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan santai ditambah senyum manis dibibirnya.

Ini.

Sudah dua bulan Soonyoung mengucapkan ini. Tapi semakin Soonyoung menyuarakan, semakin ragu Jihoon pada kata-kata Soonyoung yang ditangkapnya sebagai omong kosong belaka.

"Berhenti membual!"

Jihoon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

"Jihoon, aku lelah."

"Jihoon, kau tidak bosan?"

"Jihoon ayo bermain."

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang merebahkan kepalanya dibangku sampingnya. Ini kelas musik dan Soonyoung selalu melakukan hal ini. Merengek seperti bayi yang membuat Jihoon kadang kesal, tapi juga kadang hal ini menghibur Jihoon dikala ia suntuk.

"Berhenti bicara dan dengarkan guru." Desis Jihoon.

Soonyoung berdecak. Ia memilih bungkam dan memainkan bulpointnya, membuat gambar abstrak di halaman bukunya.

"Jihoon, mau jalan denganku nanti pulang sekolah?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung. Dahinya berkerut. sejak mengatakan suka pada Jihoon, Soonyoung tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi jalan atau hal lain yang menandakan keseriusan. Tapi ini..

"Jihoon.. kau mau?"

.

.

Jihoon tidak sadar kalau ia mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Soonyoung dikelas tadi. Yang ia sadar, ia sudah berjalan dengan Soonyoung disampingnya. Soonyoung tersenyum lebih cerah ketimbang saat hari pertama ia berkenalan dikelas Jihoon.

"Jihoon, mau makan?"

Soonyoung menahan lengan Jihoon dan berhenti didepan sebuah cafe yang terlihat nyaman dari luar.

Jihoon mengangguk. Dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam di dalam cafe ditemani beberapa makanan dan minuman, juga lagu romantis yang sengaja diputar tiap akhir pekan.

.

Cukup lama duduk di cafe akhirnya mereka memilih melanjutkan perjalanan. Tanpa tujuan sebenarnya, dan ini yang membuat Jihoon menyesal karena bisa-bisanya dia mau menghabiskan akhir pekan indahnya dengan jalan-jalan tidak jelas.

"Jihoon jalanlah lebih dulu."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. apalagi ini?

"Jalan saja."

Entah Jihoon sudah terlalu terhipnotis atau apa oleh kata-kata Soonyoung karena ia menurutinya seperti anak kecil.

"Stop.", Langkah ke sepuluh dan Jihoon berhenti.

"Jangan berbalik."

Jihoon berdecak. Ia sudah seperti orang bodoh. Untung saja jalanan tidak ramai. Kalau tidak orang-orang mungkin sudah membicarakannya yang menurut seperti anak ayam pada induknya.

Grep

Tubuh Jihoon terpaku. Ia menatap lengan yang memeluk perutnya erat. Terlalu memikirkan masalah ayam sampai ia tidak mendengar derap langkah Soonyoung tadi.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena kau menerima ajakanku... —Oke itu salah satunya."

Jihoon masih terdiam. Merasakan pelukan Soonyoung yang mengerat dan hembusan nafas pemuda itu ditengkuknya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak berani mengucapkannya langsung didepan wajahmu."

Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu kan? Aku benar-benar serius mengatakan itu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Jantung Jihoon berdebar kencang. Lebih kencang ketimbang saat mingyu menyatakan cinta padanya dua tahun lalu. Ah.. mingyu, Jihoon bahkan sudah lupa sejenak siapa itu mingyu.

"Jihoon.. jantungmu berdebar keras sekali." Soonyoung terkekeh.

Wajah Jihoon memerah antara malu dan marah. Tangannya terkepal bersiap memukul Soonyoung yang bisa-bisanya bercanda disaat seperti ini.

"Jihoon, jadi bagaimana mau jadi kekasihku?" Soonyoung kembali bersuara tanpa malu. Ia bahkan memutar badan Jihoon untuk menghadapnya. Jihoon sampai melupakan niatnya untuk memukul Soonyoung saat wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Astaga pipimu merah.", Tersenyum geli, Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Jihoon mengangguk.

Yang ia tau esok harinya ia sudah berjalan dikoridor di gandeng Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga Wonwoo yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

.

End

.

Oke ini fix end wkwk

Alur emang sengaja dibuat cepat, maafkan kalo jadi malah tambah gajelas TT..TT

Puas gak dengan ini cerita? Pasti nggak ya.. maafkan diriku :"(

oh ya, adegan backhug terinspirasi dari film twenty.

Terakhir mind to fav and review?


End file.
